Kettle University
by Braveheartx3
Summary: When Madison learns her parents and her have special powers she must attend a school for the gifted. But as she attends, strange things happens.
1. Discovery

I never thought that I would ever in a million years think about superpowers. I knew the basic hero rules like don't tell anyone what you can do, and don't use your powers for evil. Although some people, like Chris Yine, broke one of the most important rules by being evil I was sure that when I discovered my true power I was going to be a good guy. It was when I turned fifteen did I discover that my parents weren't normal. Neither was I.

***

"Dad?" I called. My house wasn't amazingly big, but it was larger than most houses on my street. Not knowing what I was about to discover, I headed downstairs. I prayed my parents were not planning on shouting happy birthday to me as soon as I was in sight. My mom wasn't in her usual morning spot, the sofa. Instead she was in the kitchen holding an envelope with a huge grin on her face. My dad was leaned into the counter staring at her in disbelief. I moved my light brown hair out of my eyes to get a better look. I felt my forehead crease as she strode over towards me. She hugged me while I just looked confused.

"Congratulations honey!" she said. I looked at her even more confused.

"What? What's going on mom?" I barely forced out of my mouth. She smiled at me again, then glanced back at my dad.

"Maddy, sweetie. Take a seat." she said, gesturing towards the kitchen stool beside her. I shot a look at my dad, and he was rubbing temples. This was bad news to my dad, but good news to my mom. Weird. I nodded, and took a seat. She gave me the envelope. I read in shock.

Dear madison kiown,

we have gotten the news of your fifteenth year. congratulations, the time has come. we advise you to read with passion, and try to understand how serious the circumstances are. you are now old enough to gain your power. we were not aware if you discovered this yet, but you are highly dangerous. this letter is meant to invite you to kettle university, school for the gifted. we have all the same qualities as a normal high school. you do not need to join us, but it is very risky for you not to. ask your parents for further information. consider us.

sincerely,

master reece hevel & master dean whimble.

I stared at the paper, even when I was done reading. Powers? School of the gifted? Dangerous? These people were crazy! They were serious, I could tell. I followed their instructions. With a deep exhale, I looked into my parents faces. My mom had a smile on her face as always and my dad smerked when my gaze met his. Oh no.

"Dad..Mom, what do they mean? Who are they? What is this?" I asked constantly. To my surprise, they both seemed nervous now too.

"Maddy, we are special. Well, me and your father at least. You haven't discovered anything yet." she explained. I didn't nod because I didn't understand. My dad groaned.

"What she means is, we are gifted. Maddy, we have supernatural gifts. We both have different kinds of powers but we both attended Kettle University. You need to go." he demanded. What were they doing? Did they not see I was sitting in my kitchen in shock because my parents thought they had powers? A muffled laugh escaped me. I laughed harder.

"You...guys think...you have...p-p-p-powers?" I laughed, almost shaking the table I was holding onto. They exchanged a worried glance. Tears rolled down my face.

"Madison Kiown. Do not laugh, this is not funny." my mom said. I stopped laughing, but I was smiling.

"Oh, come on. Stop trying to trick me. I'm not a baby. What? Do you have super speed and strength?" I looked at my dad now. "How 'bout you dad? Do you have the power to levitate and jump high?" I giggled. My dad looked angry and my mom looked scared.

"Maddy, we need to show you. We have to show you, it's the rules." my dad said. Rules, right. But now I was curious as of what they had to show me. All of a sudden, my mom held out her hand and suddenly, the letter was lifted out of my hand, into the air. I gasped. I watched her move her hand and the letter floated in front of my dad's face. He reached out and grabbed it. My eyes were wide with fear and possibly belief. He held it steady in his palm, then gracefully swove his other hand over the letter, and then I was really amazed. The letter burst into sudden flame. I flinched a little, and looked into his hand. There lay the blackened remains of the letter. He destroyed it? Great, now even if I was special too I couldn't go. Oh well. It was like he read my mind, because he swove his hand over it again. This time, the letter fit back together, and returned its normal color. My eyes popped. He destroyed it, and healed it. My mom smiled a little.

"There." she sighed. She looked at me, worried. I fixed my expression so it looked like I wasn't amazed.

"Wow...you...guys..your really.." I stumbled. I didn't finish the sentence. They both stared at me.

"I can use my mind ability to do what I please with objects." my dad blurted out. It was sudden, so I jumped at the sound. "Your mother can use physic ability to levitate things." he finished.

"That's it? Mom, you have a bad power." I managed to get out, but before I knew it my dad took the flower vase off the counter and threw it at my mom. I shrieked, waiting for her to yell too. But as the vase was inches away from her it flung back. My mom's hands were up, and a light multi-colored shield was in front of her. The vase smashed on the floor. I didn't worry, because by the looks of it my dad was just going to piece it back together. My jaw flew open.

"Honey, your taking this quite well..we thought you were going to faint." my mom confessed. I exhaled and inhaled a few times before closing my eyes and speaking.

"I feel faint..but I just don't know what...to say." I panted. Then, it hit me. "So, I have powers too? What are my powers!?" I almost yelled. If I was gifted, imagine the jelousy from my friends, and the popularity. My eyes popped for the third time. It was my dad who answered.

"We don't know. You will develop them, soon." he answered. I stared, thinking. If I was going to have powers...I needed to attend Kettle University.

***

I smacked the memory out of my mind and shuddered. Here I lie, 4 months later in my bedroom. I ran my fingers through my hair. For a moment I considered pulling it out, but then I stopped. No powers, obviously. That was just my luck. Have the most udderly awesome parents and not even inherit the slightest bit of power. Groaning, I got off my bed. My mom was downstairs vaccuming. So many questions I never got to ask... would she answer them? I sat on the sofa and waited for her to stop. She lifted the coffee table with her 'magic' and vaccumed under it. I rolled my eyes. She was such a show-off, and to make it worse both my parents used their powers for chores around the house. Nothing annoyed me more. Finally, she stopped.

"Mom?" I asked her. I wanted to ask this question for a long time, I just never got around.

"Yes, dear?" she asked, a bit confused. I bit my lip for a moment, then answered.

"You know a lot of people with ability. What is the most amazing power in the world? I'm sure the government have them, so who is it? What do they do?" I asked.

She thought for a moment before answering. I heard her mumble something, but I couldn't make it out. "Well, the government do have the most important gifted. The most fantastic one I've seen was Wendal Sheer and his sister, Remora." she answered. I was amazed.

"Two people? Do they share the same power or..." I guessed.

She shook her head. "No, they don't share the same power. But they are opposites. Brother and sister, who completely repel eachother. Not twins, no. But Wendal..he can pick out the most of your mind. Your secrets, your feelings, everything you've ever thought of, everything you've ever felt, and he lays it out for everyone to see. Nothing is secret with him on you." she answered.

"And Remora, she must keep them secret then?" I asked. I wasn't a good guesser, but it seemed like that was the opposite of Wendal.

"Yes. She locks away everything in you. Nobody can hear you breathing but you are. Nobody can hear your heart beat, but it does. She blocks everything." she said, a little sad for some reason.

I stared at the picture of me she was polishing before I spoke. "What would be a great power, that anyone would die for?" I asked.

She didn't respond. Maybe she was thinking, maybe she wasn't. "Well, I don't know. But I hope whoever has it keeps it in good hands. Now, can you go outside and rake the leaves for me? I've got my hands full. Thanks." she said, then walked away to the back door, to polish that too. I nodded, and headed for the front door. One thing about my mom, she acts normal. Instead of relying upon her power, she uses her own two hands. I smiled, I would need to learn that. The rake was in the back of the house so I decided to rake the backyard first while I was there. I took the rake and went to work. It, of course, took me at least fifteen minutes to rake the yard of leaves into a small pile. My mom was still polishing the door. Our back door was all window and glass, no wonder why it had to be cleaned well. I took in a deep breath and took a step. But as I did, I fell. A loud sonic boom was launched, and then it started raining mud and clumps of dirt. I was on the grass of my yard. On my feet and crouched, but I was gouged into the earth. I look behind me, and a small portion of the yard was ramped. It looked like a teter-totter and I was the weight holding the other side in the air. I instantly got up and stepped out of the 2 foot hole I made. The side in the air hit the earth with another boom. Before I could speak, or even breath my mom was yelling to me.

'Maddy are you alright!?" she yelled. I spun around startled and then I was hit with a thrust of leaves. It was like a tornado just hit me. What was happening? My mom's arms were on my shoulders then. "Maddy, you need to calm down. It's ok, just calm down." she cautioned me. I swallowed, and and took a deep breath. Everything seemed to stay in place now.

"Mom, what..what was that? What happened?" I asked, glancing at the skattered leaves I just raked, and the round hole dug into the earth. I looked at myself now, and mud was smeared all over me, along with leaves stuck to it.

"You happened." she said. "You..I think you..I think you just controlled the air and the ground." she muttered, eyeing me suspiciously. I panted. Did I really do that?

"Wait, how? I didn't even do anything..." I mumbled. But sadly she heard me.

"I know, but you did. Your powers are just started, so that makes them immune to you. You can't control it, so...this is it." she said. I stared back at her in shock. Oh no. I wanted my power, but I didn't want it now. No, no, no, no.

"...so much to do." she finished. I didn't even know she was talking to me, I was still in thought.


	2. Nightmares

**Thanks to everyone who read or is still reading. YAY! Chapter two! Whoot, chapter 3 is on the way !!! ENJOY**

***

As I now sat in the grass (my mother refused to have me in the house in case another 'accident' happened) listening to my mother talk to my father, I was worried. I was having trouble putting _Madison _and _powers _together. I never thought of myself as a superhero. Then again, I never would of thought my parents had special abilities. I groaned and put my head to my knees. Sobs broke through my chest, and I was completely aware of the salt water staining my jeans.

Why was I so upset? Well, Kettle University was scary. I had seen pictures of the large, dark, castle-like building. It looked like a scene from a horror movie than a school that I would attend. Another thing that kept entering my mind was my friends. What do I tell them, I gained magical powers and now have to go to a school so I don't destroy everything in sight? Yeah right. I looked up as I felt water all over me now, touching my arms, my hair, and my face. I looked straight into the sunny sky. No clouds were out, just pure blue and sun. How was it raining? Wiping the tears off my face, I realized. The water was coming from me. I was horrible! I just probably made some family picnic into a soggy disaster! I was still staring at the sky, trying to calm myself down when my name was called.

"Maddy?" a voice questioned from my side. I turned to see my father standing there with my mother.

"Dad, what are you doing home?" I unthinkingly blurted out. He looked at my mom who gave a nod. His eyes slowly gazed at the torn up yard scattered with dirt and leaves. I swallowed loudly out of nervousness. He sighed.

"Maddy, start packing. Your going to Kettle University and I-" he stuttered. "we are not going to take no for an answer." he demanded. I shivered at the seriousness in his tone. My father never spoke like that. _Never. _

"But Dad! I don't want to go." I cried. Tears were falling from my face, and even larger tears were falling from the sky. I didn't want to leave, I just wanted to be normal. Getting powers used to be cool about 15 minutes ago. No it seemed like a sick mythical joke that I could no longer escape. My own personal dungeon. A cell that could never be unlocked. Trapped forever. I ran into my mother's open arms.

"Mom, I don't want to go. Do I have to?" I mumbled weakly into her stomach. It was my father who answered.

"Maddy calm down. Your going to flood the city." he groaned. I immediatly stopped sobbing at that point made. It was still drizzling but I refused to even take my face out of my mom's shirt. "Now, yes you have to go. Its mandatory. Stop crying." he demanded, pulling me into now his arms. He looked me in the face. "You will be fine. I promise. 1 or 2 years then you get to come back." he smiled. 1-2 years? That didn't seem so bad, so I pulled myself together. I nodded and sulked up the stairs. I began packing my clothes in a little blue suitcase. All the books stacked on my shelves I just shoved into the corner of the suitcase. I didn't care what they were about, I knew I had to find something to do while I was there. It was 4 months into the semester, and I wouldn't have any friends. I didn't WANT friends. I didn't want supernatural freaks like I was as friends. I flopped on my bed and felt the softness of it.

I suddenly remembered an old diary I recieved, not recieved, BEGGED my mom to get me for my 12th birthday. I never used it, but it was waterproof and pretty much perfect to write in. I dug in my dresser and sure enough it was all dusty in the back of a drawer. I smiled to myself as I had written on the top 'I HATE LIFE'. I wrote that when I was horribly upset with my mom for not getting me the right color diary. Pink. She had gotten dark blue, and boy was I glad now. "Thanks Mom." I mumbled under my breath and turned to the first page. It was blank of course. I shoved it into my suitcase and continued packing the obvious. Sweaters, tank tops, and jeans and sweatpants. I shrugged and packed a bathing suit, too. Just in case there was actually a swimming area or a lake nearby.

I pushed my hair out of my face and wipe away the tears that were still below my eyes away. I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet perfume of my room. Yesterday night was my last night human, tonight would be the last night in my room. I pushed the two blue suitcases I managed to fill out to the hall. I slowly walked down the stairs to see my mom on the couch and my dad was hovering over a piece of paper in the kitchen. They both looked at me when I came down, staring at me like I was a...a freak.

I had a sudden urge to get out of the house and run. Run far away so nobody could ever find me. _No, don't run away. They are just scared. _a little voice in my head told me. I sighed and plopped down on the armchair. My mother jumped and I rolled my eyes. She was acting as if I had a gun to her head and about to shoot any second. I was in a sad mood, but not enough to go balistic and pop a hole in the floor. Not that much...but pretty close.

"Maddy?" my dad called. I didn't turn around to look at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you finish packing? Because your train leaves tomorrow morning at 6." he announced. My jaw dropped. Six?! So early...

"Uh, Yes, I did. I packed two suitcases of clothes. Pretty much all of my wardrobe that still fits." I muttered. My dad must have nodded or something because he didn't respond. I sat there, staring at the walls, glancing at the clock every now and then. When it finally shown 10:00pm I got up off the couch, said goodnight to my parents, and went to bed, crying.

Tomorrow was going to be another day. A day with surprises, misery, and never ending nightmares.

***

**thank you for reading!! Please review and tell me how you like it so far : ) **

**It was a little shorter than I expected, but whatever. Thanks!**

**~Taylor  
**


	3. Purple Eyes and Fangs

**After a long time of thinking and planning, thanks to everyone who I asked for ideas!  
I finally found out the main plot to this story, so heres chapter 3 guys!  
Maddy's going to Kettle University! YAYYYYY.**

**i own this story and characters.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know where I was. It was dark and I found myself strapped to a chair, with no way of getting loose. What was I doing here? I struggled and fought to find a way to free just one of my arms but I failed. Sounds filled this dark room, and I quickly reconized the sounds as broken sobs. They were coming from somewhere in the room....I looked around but it was useless. I could see nothing around me, only the chair I was sitting in and my arms planted out in front of my body. Just when I thought everything was hopeless and I was going to die, a door flew open, bringing in light. A man stood in the doorway with a large item..an axe? I hope not.

"Help me!" I screamed between broken cries. He didn't speak, he just drifted closer. I tried again. "Please, please, help me! Get me out of here!" He finally spoke.

"Hello Maddy." he spoke in a dark, deep ancient voice. I began to breathe heavily, and I could feel the shock planted onto my face. He raised the axe, and yes it was an axe, and chuckled. The sound made me shiver and I screamed again. "Welcome to Kettle University." and with that, he laughed again and silenced me to my death. I just felt the stinging pain of it cutting into me...

_"NO!!" _I yelled, jumping up out of my bed. Sweat poured from my face and I found myself without covers over me. I gasped for air and looked at my bedroom. My sweet smelling, pretty bedroom. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and quickly hopped out of my bed. The clock said 4:30am. With a groan I headed downstairs. My heart was still thumping loudly as I prepared a class of ice cold water for myself. Why did I have that dream? I obviously had the university on my mind before I went to bed..but it was nothing of dark thoughts. Just about what I was going to do, say and go when I got there. I swallowed loudly and my pulse was quickening at my nervousness. In just about an hour and a half my life would be changed. Again, the dungeon. The cell that I could never unlock. One or two years didn't seem so bad before, now it just seemed like forever.

"Maddy?" a voice called. I jumped and spun around quickly, throwing everything on the kitchen counter onto the floor with a gust of wind.

"Oh," I sighed "Mom. You scared me!" I growled. She just stared at the mess on the floor. I started to pick things up and finally she awakened out of her trance.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think you would get up THIS early. I was planning to wake you at 5 for your train.." she mumbled. I groaned.

"I just woke up, okay? I didn't plan it, just..I don't know." I exhaled in frustration. She had a worried look on her face.

"Honey, I know your upset but it's going to be okay." she soothed me. I didn't look at her. I didn't _want _to be soothed, or even made to feel better. Today was going to be crap and I knew it. My parents knew it. I certaintly was NOT going to let my mother make me think otherwise.

"Yeah whatever." I threw the cup I was drinking out of into the sink and stomped off. I could feel my mother's eyes on me as I gritted my teeth and stormed out of the kitchen. I went back to my bedroom and began to get dressed. I refused to glance at the clock, because if I did I knew I was going to hyperventilate.

_**5:35am**_

The tears from my eyes kept coming. I was dressed, I ate, and now I was almost on my way to my cell. I had a funny feeling in my stomach, the feeling you get when your scared silly. For the past time I was taking deep breaths and constantly checking my labtop for emails that I would not be getting from anyone at any time soon. I knew that, of course, but I was just trying to keep myself busy. I nearly flew off the chair I was sitting on when my name was called.

"Madison, hurry up! We are going to miss your train!" my father yelled. I groaned and grabbed my bag. My blue suitcases were already packed in the car outside, so I rushed downstairs and out the door. My mom was smiling at me and my dad was just annoyed since he figured out he was the one who had to drive me to the station. My mom grabbed me in a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much! Promise to write to me as soon as you get the chance, and call me when you get settled in your room!" she cried. I laughed.

"Of course, Mom. Now, I have to go..dad is about to have a stroke." I rolled my eyes. She kissed me on the cheek and I got in the car. No matter how much I wanted to go, I wasn't about to cling to my mother and beg her not to send me. Certaintly not that. I watched her fade away as we drove further and further from the home. It was heart-breaking for her to lose her only child for at least a year, but she managed to keep a smile on her face. My father didn't say a word to me, so I guess he was just thinking about what to say when I had to leave. I sighed as we past the familiar houses out of town. I looked down at the floor of the car, fearing that if I saw anyone I knew I would cry.

I panicked as the clock read 5:53am and we were not anywhere near the train station. I didn't want to say anything to my dad, but we were only going 37 miles per hour. Couldn't he just..I don't know..go faster!? I bit my lip and looked out the window. To back me up, the train station was there. My eyes widened. Wait, it was NOT there a few seconds ago! I was sure of that..no not sure, positive. What the heck? I looked at my dad but he was just staring forward. He parked in the small lot and got my bags out for me.

"Well, Maddy. I guess this is goodbye." he just looked down. I nodded, but then gave him a hug.

"Bye dad, I will see you soon enough. I promised to call mom, so I will talk to you when I get there." I mumbled. He ended the hug, and got me a luggage cart to push my suitcases on. I sighed and entered the station. To my surprise there were MANY people there. I did not even want to think about counting them. It was weird though, no matter how many people were around me I seemed to be able to find everything perfectly. It was now 6:00 and I was waiting for my train. Biting my lip constantly and breathing deeply I managed to calm myself down. I kept thinking I missed the train but soon enough it came. I pratically ran to the door, handed the man my ticket, and found a seat.

I pushed through the narrow aisle, looking for a open seat. The train was filled, and I wondered how many kids had powers. I checked my breathing, it was slightly normal. I was about to sit down across from a girl but she had weird purple eyes, and that did not look friendly to me. A boy was sitting by himself in one of the sitting areas, but he had fangs. A vampire? Maybe. I hope not. I found an empty area and sat by myself. Like I said before, I did not want friends as freaks. I didn't want purple eyed girls or boys with fangs as friends. I groaned as I thought about how this ride would be 5 hours long. I wanted to keep myself busy the whole way, but how? Sleep? No way! I bit my lip and looked down the aisle to where the purple eyed girl was sitting. She was listening to music. Music! I pulled out my ipod and nearly shoved the plugs into my ears. I blasted a song by random and closed my eyes. My hair was in my face half the way there, so I gave up and put it into a curly ponytail. I found out the boy with the fangs kept watching me, and if he didn't stop staring I was about to go over to his seat and smack him..whether he was a vampire or not. I closed my eyes, again, but the suspense was killing me. I didn't want that boy to sneak up on me, so I opened them and just decided to close watch him. This was torture...ALREADY. I wasn't even at the school yet and yet of course I was already being stalked (basically).

_**5 hours later**_

I was a mess. That boy finally gave up watching me about 2 hours ago, and stared at the window. The purple eyed girl was not listening to music, but sleeping. I wanted to know how she had so much trust in this train of freaks. I had let a tear or two fall from my face, and when I noticed outside was raining I quickly pulled myself together. I could not stop thinking about that dream I had. Did it mean something? Who was the man, and why did he kill me? He didn't kill me but he almost did. If I had not woke up I probably would have- _oof! _My head hit the back of the seat hard, and I smacked it off a wooden bar. The boy with the fangs stood up, and I followed. Everyone was standing up and I almost crumbled to the ground. I was here. At..at..Kettle University. I was here. I grabbed my bags and dragged them out of the train. I walked down the train's stairs one at a time and gazed in front of me in wonder. My mouth fell open as I locked my eyes on the school. It was, beautiful! Nothing ever like the pictures, it was...perfect. I was took out of my moment of peace by a voice.

"Excuse me, are you Madison Kiown?" a voice called. I turned around and my jaw fell again. There standing in front of me was the boy with the fangs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OHMYGOSHHHH. Maddy is at the university! **

**Who is the boy with the fangs, you ask? Hehehee, you'll need to wait for chpt. 4!  
Im not sure if he will be a big part in the story, so review and tell me if i should give him a big part.**

**Thanx!**

**~taylor**


	4. Nathan and The Animals

**Heres chapter four if you are reading. Enjoy! I own all characters and story plot. **

***

First of all, this kid was no vampire. His fangs were smaller than they seemed. They looked like normal teeth just sharp and pointy. Second of all, here he was, standing in the daylight. How can a vampire possibly do _that_? They can't! His hair was pin straight and a very blonde with brown highlights. He had freckles going across his cheeks which hovered over his nose at some point. His eyes were a brilliant green with dark black pupils.

"Madison?" he asked again. I shook my head which took me out of my brief daze.

"Um, Yes." I cleared my throat. "Yes, I'm Maddy." I managed to choke out. A smile spread across his face. He held out his hand with no hesitation.

"I'm Nathan Stern. I've heard about you." he seemed to be trying to focus on something...concentrating. I took his hand and shook it.

"Oh, really? From where, may I ask?" I asked. He knew me? I tried to keep my breathing straight, for fear I would faint any second.

"Well, I don't know. Sort of..around I guess." he shrugged then looked at the school. He released my hand while I just stared at his face. He wasn't telling me something, and I knew it. I follow his gaze this time and managed to capture the small buildings _behind _school. I guess they were dorms? I really wasn't sure and quite frankly, didn't care.

"Is that where you are staying?" I cocked my head a bit to the side. His head turned and his eyes were like daggers, staring right into mine. I felt like shrinking a bit but then his eyes grew suddenly very soft. He smiled, a little.

"You really don't know _anything _about this school, do you?" he laughed, turning his head back to the buildings. "Figures." he mumbled. I felt a sudden urge of dislike for this boy. A moment ago he was polite and nice. Now he was just being rude.

"Excuse me?" I said in a slightly higher voice than my normal one. "I do know about this school thank you, Nathan. And if you don't mind, I was just asking a simple question and I would like you to answer it. And don't say you have no right because you do, you just stomped right into my path right now so if you can't handle me, then move." I growled grumpily. He was certaintly not going to cock an attitude with me, that's for sure. I narrowed my eyes and frowned. He turned his head again, and his expression was amused with a bit of shock.

"Whoah, take it easy Maddy. I was just saying, it figures you wouldn't know about this place, your not suited for it." he shrugged. I gritted my teeth. What was with him?

"Not suited for it? How would you know? What, do you stalk me and know everything about me? I doubt it." I scowled, frustrated.

"Actually, no. But I do know a lot about you, actually." he smiled. I could feel the mad feeling on my face disappear as my eyebrows pulled together.

"How?"

"Well for one, I know your going to get pushed over the edge any minute." he said, and his eyes shifted to the sky in the distance. I followed and gasped as I saw the swirling black cloud hovering in the air miles away. He noticed me see it. "Mm, Am I right?" he smiled. I turned back to him.

"Perhaps. Now, HOW do you know a lot about me?" I asked casually....as possible as I could manage.

"Well.." he struggled. He bit his lip and looked at my face. Searching for something? He sighed. "I was sent to look after you." he confessed. I held back laughter as he blushed and looked at the ground.

"By who?"

"Um, the masters of the school. Reece and Dean." he murmured. If my jaw could reach the ground, it would.

"What? When? When did you START watching me?" I growled. I shuddered at the thoughts of some strange boy standing outside my house...

"I swear, just a few days ago." he held his hands up. "I didn't want to do it, but, they paid me off." he smiled without humor.

"They PAID you!?" I gritted my teeth together. Just then, it started drizzling. I looked away, disgusted. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're mad, but they did it for good reason. This for example," he held out his other hand, palm up, and felt the rain. "is apart of it. Maddy, look at me." he demanded. I scowled, but gave up and turned. His eyes were soft, and warm.

"Okay, fine. I forgive YOU. But Dean and what's his face is going to get a piece of me." I mumbled. He widened his eyes in shock and I bet if his jaw could hit the ground, it would too.

"No Maddy!" he almost yelled and threw both his hands up in anger. "Do NOT go near them." he narrowed his eyes.

"Why? They are like the principals here, right?" I asked, confused. The drizzling finally stopped. He looked to his right and left before answering me. Nathan sighed.

"I'll tell you later. Come on, let's get our dorms." he muttered, and began walking. I wasn't going to follow him, it wasn't my first plan. But as I looked around me, many kids were scattering in different directions. I rolled my eyes and sighed. If I was going to get by in this school, Nathan would help me out. He had to. I followed him, and found that he was heading towards the back of the school. I kept a nice pace. Never passing him the slightest bit, but if he spoke I could hear him perfectly. He just walked silently and I found myself biting my lip off. It actually stung a bit from the fresh cuts I had just given it. Which reminded me..

"Um, Nathan?" I asked, still unsure if this would upset him.

"Yeah?" he asked, not turning around. I waited a moment afraid he might know my question.

"Yes well, don't be offended please, but I was just wondering.." I hesitated. Should I ask him? "Why we are going to the back of the school?" I chickened out. He began walking again, and I could tell he was relieved that I didn't ask the question he thought I was going to ask.

"The back is where the keys to the dorms are." he muttered. I smiled to myself. Such a simple answer and a peaceful one at that. I sighed in relief and laughed at myself for thinking it was something bad. He came to two large steel doors. I stood beside him as he pulled out a red key from his pocket. I looked around me nervously and felt like I was breaking into a store or a bank, and not just walking into my new school to get a key. I bit my lip and it stung but I ignored it. He pushed the large door open and walked in. I followed, still nervous. There was a sick feeling in my throat, not because I was entering this school but because I just happen to be here at all. There was nothing that could ever feel right or normal about my life ever again. I was positive of that.

"Come with me. Deliah is the secretary and the manager of the dorm keys." he smiled, and walked to a overly large desk for such a small woman who stood behind it. "Deliah?" he asked politely, and I was instantly shocked as she looked up and gazed directly at me. Deliah looked to be about 20 years old and she was beautiful. She had curly blonde hair that reached to her shoulders, big brown eyes that fluttered with long black and graceful eyelashes, and a smile that held who knows how many glistening pearly white teeth. She smiled at me, and I had no other choice but to smile at her. She LOOKED nice, and surely she must be nice too.

"Yes, Nathan? Good to see you this year. And who's this?" she asked, the whole time she never took her eyes off me. I felt self-conscious enough to think she was picking out negatives about me. Nathan turned to me, and it took me a minute to figure out he wanted me to answer.

"Oh, I'm Madison Kiown." I nodded politely, and she smiled a little bit wider.

"It's her first year." Nathan added. nodded.

"Ahh, yes yes. We've been expecting you." she leaned sideways and pulled out a drawer. It was locked, but she opened it by swiping a green card in a small machine on the wall behind her. "Lets see..." she murmured to herself. She dug through what must of been 1,000 files, and finally found what she was looking for. I swallowed and felt Nathan's eyes on me but I didn't turn to look. My eyes were stuck on the drawer. "Here we go, Madison Kiown room 433." she smiled, and handed me a manilla colored file. I smiled a bit and took it without even thinking about what was inside it. "Have a nice day and I hope Nathan will show you around." she nodded. Nathan nodded also, and turned towards the door. I didn't want to be left behind, so I just forced my feet to follow him. When we were past through the doors he turned around and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing. But were you expecting a room tonight or tomorrow?" he eyed the file in my hands. "Open it." he suggested.

"Oh, right." I mumbled, opening it to find a picture of me with an...application? It had my name, my cell phone number and house number, birthdate, and everything else about me.

"Don't tell me you put this together." I laughed, but he just gave me an odd look.

"You don't reconize it? Weird. That's your application for this school, Maddy. Why would I fill that out?" he asked, a little amused. I narrowed my eyes and looked down back to the paper. The writing was SO close to mine, almost exact. I moved the paper to find a small blue card in the back of the file. I took it unthinkingly and toyed with it in my hands.

"That's your room key. Be careful with it, you lose it and your roomless." Nathan explained. I just nodded. It looked like a blue credit card but it contained no ads or any information. It could be anybodys without proof. I shoved it into my back pocket and closed the file. I looked up at Nathan who was eyeing the dorms. "Your dorm should be.." he thought, and then pointed to a small building behind all the other ones. I could still see it, but it was slightly hidden. "There. Right there. Do you need me to walk there, or can I go to MY room?" he asked. I shook my head, still staring at the dorm.

"No, no. That's fine. Thanks for your help, Nathan." I smiled a little.

"Well, I'll see you around then." he smiled and began walking back towards the front of the school. For some odd reason, I had a feeling he would be watching me this year. I sighed and made way towards my destination, stomping my feet into the ground on my way. It was sunny out, which could be me or not. As I passed some of the dorms I felt like all eyes were on me. There wasn't anything interesting around me, just a few animals running around. But something caught my eye on my way, and it was a small gathering of animals. A few crows, a cat, and a black dog. They all turned to stare at me and I felt scared. Animals didn't just randomly watch you and I was so close! They should have shuddered and ran away for dear life. Any normal animal would.......my knees almost gave out and I nearly slapped myself in the face. This wasn't a normal school and I needed to get used to that idea. I sighed and wasn't completely aware that I was standing in front of the door to my room. It had a big black door with a silver knob. On the front in big white numbers it had 433 on it.

I touched the knob and groaned in pain. A shock was jolted into my right arm instantly, and my reaction was to let go. I did and found my hand all red and wrinkled. I gasped, and stared at it for a little bit longer. I swallowed and dug through my back pocket for the key. I swiped the key to what I thought was the lock. It was small, metal, and it had a small light on it. It flashed green when I swiped the card, and the door opened a crack. I hesitated before grabbing it, was it safe? I thought of getting shocked again, but I went for it. I slowly reached my hand and placed my fingertips lightly on the knob. It seemed fine, so with a deep breath I grabbed the knob with my whole hand and gasped. It didn't shock me this time. I smiled and pushed the door open, it creaking the whole time. It was light in the room, and..furnished. There were two beds, odd, and a television. I smirked and pulled my bags in, setting them next to one of the beds. The room was a slighly larger room, with a flat screen in the corner. There were 3 windows, all of them covered in a blue curtain.

There was a refridgerator and next to that, a few cupboards which was seperated with a wall from the room with the beds. I walked over silently, bareling making a sound, and smoothed my hand over the wooden table that lay in the middle of the small kitchen-like room. I sighed and looked to my right to see a bathroom. I wouldn't bother looking into there. Who knows what could be lingering in the smallest, most moist room in the small apartment. Hm, apartment. That was a really good term for this _room._ I smiled to myself and took a seat at the kitchen chair. I was in a peaceful mood until I hit the floor with a crash. I opened my eyes, stunned as I lay on the floor with a girl standing in front of me.

"Gee, thanks for breaking and entering AND sitting on me! You nearly squished me,stupid!" she spat. I hadn't noticed she shocked me enough that with my power,that I had no control over, I knocked all the contents in the cupboards out. She ignored them, too. I could tell she wanted a response but I couldn't answer.

"Who are you!?" she growled, and I shook my head. This time, I was aware of every little thing around me.

"Madison. Madison Kiown." I stuttered, hoping my name would be familiar to her too. It wasn't.

"Well Maddy, what brings you here!?" she asked, still tense as if waiting for a battle.

"This is my room. 433." I answered, my heart pounding against my chest.

"Hm, well then. I'm Kiki." she nodded and held out a hand to help me up. "Looks like we're roommates." she smirked.

***

**Phew! I finished it, yes! I was so determined that I think I fried my brain staring at the computer screen all day xD**

**How did you like it? Be honest and review!!! **

**And regards to Flower........I stole Kiki. *evil laugh* I bet my little cliffie has you going even worse, doesn't it? ^^**

**~Taylor**

**(ps. Chapter five won't be up until a week maybe less. To get me to update faster, review and tell your friends!)**


	5. An Unfinished Ending

**Hello everyone. I have news for you and you may find it as good or bad,**

**depending upon how you look at it in my point of view.**

While discussing Kettle University with my mother, a topic came up. I'm putting my heart and soul into this story and my mother happened to notice some of the reviews I have been getting. Good reviews, of course. She had asked me if I would be writing until this story is finished, while updating it every time I get a chapter done. My answer was a flat-out yes. We have been planning the future of Kettle University since the early first chapter, and I was thinking since everyone thinks the book is getting somewhere with fans, then I should consider trying to publish it. My mother happily agreed and we have come to a decision.

_I will not be updating Kettle University anymore._

My mother and I are positive of the fact that the first four chapters were merely a little introduction, to get you introduced to the story. I am hoping you have come to liked the characters we've met and are anxious to meet in the near future. There will NOT be a chapter five, so please spare me with emails and hate comments. I WILL continue the book, but you won't find it anywhere online. Chapter 5 and so on will be kept secret between my family and I. If you're upset, I'm sorry. If your happy for me, then thank you. Please try to look at it on my side. Truely I am grateful for whomever has started to follow my story and I hope one day when you happen to be at your local bookstore, you pass "Kettle University" sitting on the shelves, and continue the adventure. : ) Thanks to everyone!

~**Taylor **


End file.
